five_nights_at_candys_wikia_polskafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Minigry
Five Nights at Candy's 2= Minigry to element [[Five Nights at Candy's 2|drugiej części Five Nights at Candy's]]. Same w sobie nie mają głębszego sensu na rozgrywkę, ale umożliwiają rozwiązanie kilku wątków powiązanych z fabułą gry i odnalezienie odpowiedzi na pytania z pierwszej gry. Jest siedem minigier, które włączają się po przejściu podstawowych pięciu nocy, dodatkowej szóstej i po kliknięciu w czwartą gwiazdkę po ósmej. Każda następująca minigra w jakiś sposób wyróżnia się z pośród reszty. Po ekranie 6:00 następuje scenka w stylu dawnej atari, w której możemy poruszać wybraną postacią. Właśnie to jest minigra. Noc 1 W minigrze pojawiamy się w Drugim Pokoju Imprez z pierwszej części, w której sterujemy Chesterem w ,,Frytki i Hamburgery Candy'ego". Nasze zadanie polega na chodzeniu po lokacji z Five Nights at Candy's, śladami Chestera w trakcie Gameplay'u, aż znajdziemy biuro, a w nim klucz, który należy zebrać. Następnie gra wymaga powrotu do miejsca, w którym zaczęliśmy minigrę i dotknięcie drzwi na kłódkę otwierając je i w tym momencie scenka się kończy, a gra przenosi nas do dalszej rozgrywki. Noc 2 Podczas tej wizji sterujemy Pingwinem w Sali Głównej 1. Jak skierujemy go na lewo zobaczymy poruszające się drzwi od pomieszczenia zamieszkiwanego przez RAT'a w pierwszej części, tego samego do którego chciał wejść Chester. W tym momencie widać, że na podłodze, w pobliżu drzwi, leży ręka należąca do Chestera (lub jej część). Gdy do niej się przybliżymy to automatycznie Pingwin ją podniesie i znajdzie się na jego głowie, co sprawi, że pojawi się na chwile napis ,,1/3", co sugeruje, że jest jeszcze dwie takie części tego animatronika. Jednak najpierw należy skierować się na sąsiednie drzwi i tym sposobem znaleźć się w Części/Usługi, gdzie trzeba dotknąć niedaleko położone pudełko i pozbywając się elementu. Idąc do Głównego Pokoju Imprez znajdziemy twarz nieszczęśnika, a w głębi budynku także jego nogę, co poprzedzą napisy ,,2/3" i ,,3/3". Należy z tymi rzeczami postąpić tak, jak z pierwszą, a minigra znowu skończy i zaczniemy noc 3. Pingwin może nieść tylko jedną część naraz. Noc 3 W tej minigrze jesteśmy Blank'iem i musimy zebrać 4 karteczki. Pierwszą znajdujemy już w naszym pokoju (pokoju ,,rysunkowym"). Jest na nim (na rysunku) narysowany Candy i narysowana Cindy, a na dole pisze ,,New Candy & Cindy" co oznacza Nowy Candy i nowa Cindy. Na górze mamy napis 1/4 co oznacza ile jeszcze kartek musimy znaleźć. Kolejna kartka znajduje się na dole pokoju z główną sceną. Pisze na niej ,,Where is Chester" co oznacza ,,Gdzie jest Chester" i jest narysowany smutny chłopczyk a obok niego znak zapytania ,,?". Na górze mamy napis 2/4. Kolejna kartka znajduje się przy maszyną do gier obok zachodniego holu. Jest na niej narysowany śpiewający Candy, (prawdopodobnie) tańcząca Cindy i grający na gitarze chłopczyk na scenie. Na dole pisze "OUR BAND" co oznacza dosłownie Nasza Banda. na górze mamy napis 3/4. Ostatnią kartkę mamy w wschodnim holu tuż przy drzwiach. Jest na niej Blank i chłopczyk który dorysował mu (Blankowi) wąsy. Na górze jest napisane "FOR BLANK" czyli Dla Blanka. na górze mamy napis 4/4 i minigra się kończy Drawing8.png|Nowy Candy I Cindy Drawing1.png|Nasza Banda Drawing2.png|Dla Blanka |-|Five Nights at Candy's 3= Minigry w FNaC3 ,znacznie różnią się od tych z 2.thumb|right|335 px Prztłumaczenie traileru Wspomnienia... Proszę ,nie przeginaj z grami! Podziel się z innymi! Stłumione... Cześć! To ja! Sekrety... Zapomniane... Przeszłość... Kocham ten teatr! Tajemnica... Prawda...? Pięć nocy u Cukierka 3 Opis traileru W trailerze widzimy różne sytuacje związane z Mary. Na początku rozmawia z kimś przez okienko, o grach. Z tego wywnioskujemy, że może sporo gra. Potem wita niebieskiego kota... Ten kot może symbolizować Candy'ego, ale może też symbolizować kota figurkę. Potem podchodzi do jakichś drzwi. Potem idzie po jakiejś ścieżce, w dziwnym miejscu. Potem rozmawia z dziewczynką. Potem widzimy ją przed 3 zakrętami ścieżki. Potem widzimy jak ucieczka przed szczurem... Kategoria:Minigry Kategoria:Mechanika Gry Kategoria:Narzędzia Kategoria:FNAC2 Kategoria:Fabuła Kategoria:FNAC3 Kategoria:FNAC 1 Kategoria:Five Nights at Candy's Minigierki Candy goes Fishing W tej minigierce sterujemy Candym. Naszym celem jest złapanie jak największej ilości rybek. Mamy tylko 3 życia. Cindy's Garden W minigierce sterujemy Cindy która posiada młotek i musimy obronić nasze kwiatki przed kretami. Posiadamy 3 życia. Candy's Adventure W minigierce sterujemy Old Candy'm. Gierka jest podobna do Mario Bros i FNaF57: Freddy in Space! Cindy Minigame .png|Cindy w swojej minigrze. Minigierki Ponoce Oczekiwane na edycję...